


Perfect

by Geonn



Category: Firefly
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Erotica, F/F, Obedience, Ritual Sex, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new companion is prepared for her vocation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

_**Kaylee:** "Oh, hey, there, Inara. How was your check-up?"  
 **Inara:** "Same as last year."_  
She's scared, anxious. She has been taught the methods of her chosen trade, and she has been prepared for this moment since she was a young girl. Ten years at a Companion house until she is of age, and then began a long and arduous process of becoming the elite. She is now twenty, a woman in full bloom, a Companion ready to begin her trade. Her instructor had woken her early for the beautification process. A long bath, the familiar fingers of her mentor sliding between the lips of her sex during the bath, gently stroking. The sponge moving over her curves as gentle and steady as an ocean tide. The hair is shaved and waxed from her body, a pain that is quickly soothed with lotions and oils. 

Makeup is applied to her nipples to make them crimson, and the application makes them tighten. She smiles shyly, and her mentor kisses her lips softly. She asks if smiling is bad. "No, lovely girl. You are supposed to enjoy this."

The long waves of her hair are cut, tumbling around her like ash from a fire until only feathered bangs remain. Her neck feels cold, and she reaches up to touch it. Her ears stick out. Tears spring to her eyes and she's certain she no longer looks beautiful. She lifts her head to her mentor, bottom lip trembling, but the older woman pinches her chin between thumb and forefinger and bows to kiss her lips until they become still.

Once her body is ready, perfume is placed behind her ears and a gentle finger brushes more over her sternum. She is given a robe that hangs loose off her shoulders, leaving a long stripe of bare skin visible from her neck to her crotch. She presses her fingers to the newly-bare mound above her sex and blushes at the sensation.

Her mentor stands behind her, hands alighting on her shoulders as she turns the student to the mirror. She looks at herself and her heart leaps. She looks at her mentor and her heart melts. So beautiful and refined. Is that what she will one day look like? She asks the question and her mentor smiles, strokes her now-bare neck, and says yes.

She smiles and believes it. Her mentor's touch is gentle on the shell of her ears, and they travel down. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"You must be sure."

"I'm ready."

Her mentor smiles.

#

She strokes the top of the girl's head, smoothing down the freshly shorn hair and then closing her eyes as the tongue manipulates her folds. She hisses through her teeth, guiding with moans and hissed commands. Her feet are crossed at the ankles in the middle of the girl's back. She can see them in the mirror and forces her eyes open. The girl's feet, tucked neatly under a heart-shaped ass. The long smooth line of her spine. Slick, olive skin. 

Inara licks her lips and looks at herself. Her body has aged, sagging in places. Her hair is tinted silver and there are lines on her face. She lifts her hips to meet the girl's tongue. She looks down and sees the girl looking up at her and she nods. 

"You're doing fine, darling... just fine..."

The girl smiles and goes back to her final task at the school. Inara closes her eyes and remembers, remembers her time in front of her mentor. So many years, so many appointments between then and now. So much time since her body was as young and tight as the one kneeling before her. 

Inara comes quietly, face twisted in a grimace before her muscles relax. Her stomach clenches, and she strokes the younger girl's cheek when she lifts her head. 

"Marvelous. Absolutely marvelous."

"Thank you, mother."

Inara cringed. The title wasn't used; it was unseemly. "What did I tell you, child?" She brushed her juices from the girl's lip with her thumb. The girl's eyelashes fluttered.

"I'm sorry. Priestess Inara."

Inara nods and bows low to kiss the girl's lips. Lips just like hers, a body identical to hers when she was a young trainee in Madrassa. The girl had been cloned from her DNA, as she had been cloned from the DNA of Priestess Hana. They lived as Companions, their youth restored annually under the guise of yearly checkups where the damage to their bodies was chemically reversed by twelve months. When they procedure ceased working, they advanced to Priestess and trained their replacements. Clones born in tanks and raised by Priestesses until they were ready to begin their training as Companions. And the cycle began anew. 

"Rise, Companion Juwan." Inara gripped the girl's hands, looking at the fingers that she remembered as her own. Now her lovers would be constant. She would not be forced to travel to her clients because she would be committed. She would track down an ungainly young mechanic with grease under her fingernails and a perpetual smile. 

"Was I good, Priestess Inara?"

Inara looks up, eyes shining with tears. "Oh, yes, Juwan. You were perfect."

_**Inara:** "I love this ship. I have from the first moment I saw it."  
 **Simon:** "I just don't want to die on it."  
 **Inara:** "I don't want to die at all..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash Kink Meme prompt "Inara/Inara, the perfect lover"


End file.
